Just Another Teen Story
by ohsosweetlove
Summary: Charlie's headmaster to a prestigious boarding school. For Bella it means opportunity to have some fun with hormone and testorerone filled teenagers, all looking for the same thing. Usual pairings. All Human
1. PROLOGUE

**lets just see how this goes eh??**

**JUST ANOTHER TEEN STORY**

**PROLOGUE**

It was big.

Actually that word probably brought no justice to just how big this was.

The magnitude of its...biggness could not be expressed in words known to our English language.

It was like nothing I'd ever seen before and trust me, I've seen quite a few.

And this was by far the biggest.

My breath caught a little in my throat as I gasped a little.

My eyes could not bring themselves to blink. They just stared. Wide-open. At the biggness.

* * *

Oh get your mind out of the gutter, I am NOT talking about a penis. No, I'm talking about my new school. The place were I'd be spending hopefully the rest of my schooling career at, but you could never be sure with my dad.

See, my dad, Charlie, or Headmaster Swan, was, well, a headmaster. Ever since I started school, I had been following him around where his career took him. He was rather well sought after, and each job promised new opportunities, better facilities and of course, more money. We never stayed in each school longer than four years and so now, starting my junior year, _this _was my sixth school.

I can't say I complain that much. I mean socially, I was never really challenged. Not to say I had many friends but I was happy with that. Being the principle's daughter never earned me many marks and I was naturally shy and self-sufficient so in each school I'd have one or two friends that I hung around with till I left the school. Maybe I became this introvert because of my constant moving (i don't know, psychology isn't my strong point) but I was completely content.

But before you think I'm just a goody goody two shoes, well I'm just about to ruin that reputation.  
I mean my dad being the busy man he is and my mum having left him when I was young meant that I didn't exactly have parental figures to watch over me all the time. Yes, the teachers would take special interest in looking out for me and the dangers of puberty-hitting boys but teachers can only see so much. In middle school I'd discovered this thing called trouble. And i liked to get into it a lot. The two friends I had at that school had no trouble (excuse the pun) in finding crazy outlandish things to do that were clearly against the rules but all the more thrilling.

Of course, when we got caught, they got suspended, pending expulsion and my dad decided to take up a job at a private boarding school, hoping that the strict structure of the school would impound discipline on me. Oh how he was wrong. You see, at a boarding school, there is just so much more opportunity and especially that one. There were just so many more rules to break.

And so after a short lived time at that high school, I am now here at St. Stephens Private Boarding School to hopefully finish off my last two years. If i don't get into too much trouble. It's not so much a rebellion that makes me want to do these things. But moreso just pure boredom. I mean sometimes yes I like to be left alone by myself and read, do homework...be a nerd. But sometimes I just want to be reckless have fun and most friends aren't like that. Having friends in high school means going shopping or bitching behind another girls back and I'm just not into that kind of stuff.

But anyways lets get back to the bigness.

Of the school that is.

And yes, it was big. Bigger than any of the other schools I'd been to. With wrought iron gates and luscious green grounds. The buildings were in a very colonial American style and everything looked so polished and pristine. much like the grounds of a prestigious english boarding school or something. Which fit the description of this school i guess, besides being in America.

As we drove in through the gates, I kept looking around, admiring the vast grounds and imagining what these two years would be like.

"Don't screw this up, Bella," my dad said in a low voice.

I merely nodded. I hadn't decided if St Stephens was worth screwing up just yet.


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 1**

The school year had not yet started. Charlie had to come a week early to sort out administrative shit and "get used to the school routines" which meant I had to tag along. Sue, Charlie's PA had been ready and waiting with clipboard in hand to make sure that we got our "proper welcome". I rolled my eyes at her cheesy enthusiasm but my dad subtly elbowed me in the ribs, as a hint to be polite.

So I was courteous and faked enthusiasm as Sue showed us around the school and explained the boring details to dad. She introduced us to all the main administrative staff. The teachers weren't even here yet so she couldn't let us meet them.

One of the perks of taking the job at St Stephens was that Charlie was able to live on campus, in a cute little cottage on the far side of the grounds. it was relatively big. Two story. Heritage style. Cute garden. And the books in the study were to die for. They lined up an entire wall from top to bottom and I browsed through the titles excitedly. Ok, yes, I'm a bit of a bookworm.

Though the cottage was definitely very nice and homey, I was glad I did not have to live there. I mean it's bad enough being the headmasters daughter, but living in his house was just gonna be worse.

And so Sue obligingly left my dad to settle in and brought me across the grounds to the boarding houses. The collection of buildings were across a large oval from my dads cottage, to the far right of the school grounds. It was obvious by the change of architecture that not all the buildings were built at the same time however they were all structured rather artistically.

There were four buildings, I'm guessing one for each grade, that were set in a square. In the middle was a courtyard, much like in Harry Potter. The "ground floor" of each building were open to the middle. It was like a massive hallway encircled the courtyard with arches lining the wall that faced the courtyard. In the middle were various fake plants providing some type of feng shui or something.

It was nice, I had to admit. I could just imagine sitting out in the courtyard in the sunlight reading. it would sure be nice.

Sue led me towards the most modern of the seemed like it was trying to imitate the style of the other buildings but I'm not sure what it was that made it obviously...newer. It also had one extra floor than the others.

The inside was definitely very nicely furbished. There were five floors including the bottom open floor but somehow they felt they needed an elevator. There was a fire escape but Sue surpassed them. She swiped a white card, making a beeping noise and pressed the button for the fifth floor and up we went.

"The four buildings are for the four grades. This is the senior block. Obviously its the most modern and well-facilitated and we trust you will use that well." I gave a knowing grin. Perhaps she already knew my bio a bit too well.

"The top floor is a study hall and rec room. There is also access to the roof and of course the downstairs courtyard. There are about 100 students in each grade. Two floors for boys and two for the girls." The elevator dinged and we headed along the corridor. The modern interior reminded me a bit of she's the man.

"You will have a house matron on each floor. She lives down the hall. She isn't here at the moment but during the school term, you can go to her if you have any queries. Ahh, this is your room. 507." She took out a key from her pocket, slipped it into the lock and opened the door. I walked in before her, my mouth falling open in surprise.

The room was nice. A huge step up from the boarding houses I was in last time. Each side was practically identical. A bed, study table and closet. But it just all seemed so nice. And right opposite the door was a large window that had space to sit on and look outside.

"The bathrooms are just down the hall. Complete with showers. Your bags will be up soon but you can just get settled. This is your key and this is your student card. You swipe it to enter various areas of the school. It also serves as your library card and cafeteria pass. It will also let you use the elevators. That means you can't get up to any of the other buildings. But I'd doubt that you'd want to go wandering into the freshmen corridors anyways."

I merely nodded, trying to take it all in while still in a state of great awe.  
"The freshmen should be arriving in about two days. They will have their orientation activities and everything. Don't worry, we'll spare you those activities. Your roommate Alice will be more than sufficient in showing you around the school."

I perked up at the mention of my roommate. I was a little anxious to meet her. But Sue did not talk more about her.

"Everyone else should be rolling in from the day after till the day before school starts. So for these two nights meals will be served at your fathers so itd be lovely for you to join us there."

I'm sorry but where'd she think I was going to go otherwise? I mean i DID need food.

"We're awfully sorry that we don't have more for you to do in these coming days. Feel free to wander the grounds. Staff we'll be coming in at times and they're all lovely. If you need anything just holler ok?"

I smiled politely waiting for her to leave. Luckily she didn't linger and finally i was left into my room alone. I flopped down on the bed. Fate had chosen my side of the room.

I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Contemplating.

"Try to be good Bella."


End file.
